He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not?
by SweetHoney101
Summary: An EsmeCarlisle Story. Esme Cullen was gifted with the power to love passionately. She loves Carlisle very much, but does he? Esme goes proves to Carlisle and shows that she loves him. Does he truly love her? Or his work?


Disclaimer: I just have Twilight the book, I don't own the characters.

Hello All! This is my first fanfiction that deals with the book Meyer's book Twilight. I've really enjoyed it so far and I can't wait for the New Moon to come out. I love the couple pairing with Bella/Edward. Sadly, this fanfiction isn't about them. The couple pairing of Carlisle and Esme really caught my attention. I got to thinking and decided to do a little short story about them. I was thinking of doing a one-shot, but after this chapter I'll probably see from there. I hope you enjoy! Please Review.

Summary: An Esme/Carlisle Story. Esme was gifted with the power to love passionately. She loves Carlisle very much, but does he? Esme goes proves to Carlisle and shows that she loves him. Does he truly love her? Or his work?

Caution: Lime-Beware

* * *

_He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not?_

_Chapter One_

_Rated: Mature_

_Chapter One_

Esme Cullen's eyes fluttered open quietly lying on the massive canopy bed with the silk covers around her slender form. Her long soft caramel-colored tresses were sprawled behind her. She stirred and lifted herself up feeling noises down the hall. She knew perhaps Edward and Jasper were fooling around again. Her gaze shifted to the other side of the bed and noticed her husband wasn't there. Esme sighed sadly knowing this has been going on for awhile.

"_Busy," _Esme thought quietly to herself. She ran her delicate pale hand through her long hair and slowly pulled the covers away from her fragile body. Gracefully, she walked over to the long mirror looking at herself. She was still amazed at her beautiful features. Esme sighed closing her eyes thinking to herself once again.

"Yet he doesn't notice," she whispered quietly. Esme turned to face the door feeling Alice coming to check on her. She gave a gentle smile seeing Alice poke her head in.

"Hey, sorry with the noise downstairs. We are going to head to school now. Just wanted to let you know," Alice said with a big grin on her face. Esme shook her head with a giggle and just gave a wave of her head. Alice closed the door. Once she knew Alice or any other was near the door, Esme looked at herself in the mirror once again and slowly started to run her hand along her stomach feeling the silk fabric of her red nightgown. She closed her eyes and took a shaky sigh thinking of the last time Carlisle made love to her.

_Sweaty Bodies pressing together._

_Hands roaming one another's hot bodies._

_Heated kisses exchanging on moist lips._

Esme stopped herself from reliving the thoughts of her last love-making with Carlisle. It seemed so long ago. Ever since they moved to Forks, their relationship seemed…..distant. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Carlisle was spending so much time at the hospital.

"Perhaps he doesn't love me…" Esme whispered turning away from the mirror, only to be confronted with Rosalie, who had a blank stare and arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you honestly think that?" she said quite firmly. Esme sighed and shook her head allowing her long hair to sway with her movements.

"Go to school…You'll be late…" Esme spoke walking past the blonde girl, but Rosalie just shrugged and glared slightly.

"Why don't you just visit him if you want his attention?" she asked. She didn't wait for a reply and stormed out of the grand room heading to her car. Esme tilted her head thinking of Rosalie's words. Alone in the house wasn't on Esme's list for things to do. Shrugging, Esme decided to visit the hospital where she knew Carlisle was working.

Esme straightened her long caramel hair and put on a beautiful pure white blouse and a lavender mini skirt. She put some light make-up and put some lip gloss that made her rosy lips shine and kissable. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Heading to her car, Esme put on the A/C and turned some classic music on. She drove down the street quietly with so much on her mind. In the pit of her stomach, Esme was craving for blood. It had been abit of awhile since she last fed.

Esme parked her car in the hospital parking lot already noticing Carlisle's car not too far from her. She bit her lower lip and sat inside for awhile pondering if she really should be doing this. It would surprise him, but would he be happy to see her? Sighing, Esme put on some Jasmine fragrance and got out. The sky was very cloudy. Normal weather for Forks and she was glad that the sun had not been out today. Walking into the hospital, Esme instantly blushed feeling other doctors and men nurses' eyes on her. She wasn't quite use to the stares since she usually wasn't out of the mansion much.

Esme gracefully walked over to the Information desk where a young short-haired woman was sitting and typing. The woman's eyes widen as if she was staring at a goddess and leaned back in her seat.

"C-Can I help you?" the woman asked still quite amazed at how beautiful and young Esme looked. The said woman tilted her head with a smile placing her delicate hands on the counter.

"Is Mr. Cullen in? I would like to see him…"

"Uh yes, he is in his office. What's your relationship with him?" the woman asked after typing in the computer to see if Carlisle had signed in. Esme bit her rosy lower lip when the word 'relationship' came out.

"I'm his wife…" she whispered. The woman simply nodded and stood speaking of the directions in which Esme would go to find Mr. Cullen's office. Esme just nodded knowing she would be able to seek her husband out since of his scent.

Esme walked down the narrow path not knowing what to say. Yet, she felt she shouldn't feel this way. It was her husband she was talking about. Why did it seem so hard to talk to him?

Esme lifted her gaze seeing his name on the door to his office. Before she could knock, the door was opened and she closed her eyes taking in her husband's scent knowing he was standing right there.

"Esme?" His seductive, yet loving voice caressed her face feeling his breathing. When she opened her eyes, his face was inches from hers. His eyes seemed concern.

"What is it? Why are you here? What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" His questions were a blow to her and she shook her head quickly settling her delicate hands upon his chest when his rough yet smooth hands took a hold of her arms.

"No. No, nothing is wrong…I came to visit you. Is that a crime?" she asked innocently somewhat hurt seeing he was wondering what she was doing here. Carlisle simply took her into his office and closed the door behind him.

Esme was disappointed when he let her go and sat behind his desk with stacks of papers and books scattered around, but was very organized. She gave a gentle smile running her hand along the bookshelf.

"Esme?" his voice came to her once again and she turned to face him with that innocent expression on her face.

"I'm very grateful you came to visit me, but why?" His dark eyes seemed confused as he stared up at her. He could sense her sadness which made him more alarmed. Esme shifted on her feet and set her small purse down on the chair walking over to him from behind his desk. Carlisle turned in his chair facing her, but also watching intently with her graceful movements and the seductive sway of her hips.

Esme leaned down taking a hold of his cheek with her hand and closed her eyes slowly as her soft rosy lips pressed against his. Carlisle closed his eyes as well placing his hand on top of hers and started moving his lips against hers. The kiss was innocent and pure, but Carlisle deepened it which surprised her. Her body shivered with pleasure and he felt it. He growled slightly and pulled Esme against him making her straddle him on his lap. Her long hair curtained their faces from view as the kiss became a fierce one. Her hands clenched on his uniform wanting him so badly. Carlisle's hands rose up her legs and to her thighs. His mind was foggy with pleasure and he was trembling.

"Too long…." He whispered somewhat breathing heavily while staring up at his wife, who was breathing just as heavily. It had been too long since they've been this way with one another. Esme needed him and wanted him now. Carlisle seemed to know this and slowly pulled Esme away from him. She seemed hurt by this, but he caressed her lovely cheek.

"My dear, I cannot. You're driving me crazy. I'll get out of control…" He spoke quite slyly, but his voice was smooth and honest. His fingers moved along her neck where he marked her long ago. Esme bit her lower lip to fight the tears and placed her hand on his.

"I need you…"

"And I you, Esme…But we can't. I'm sorry…" Carlisle whispered, but Esme could since the regret of pushing her away and not having his way with her right then and there. Esme stood and walked away grabbing her purse. She fixed her skirt and blouse buttoning it abit since her husband seemed ready to take it off.

Sighing, Esme turned and placed her hand on the doorknob, but a hand covered hers and she tensed feeling Carlisle's muscled chest against her slender back. She closed her eyes feeling his fingers move her long hair away from her neck.

"You're so beautiful to me…" he whispered running both his hands down her shoulders and arms. Esme was confused now. She didn't know what to do. Didn't he just push her away? Esme sucked in a breath feeling his cold lips upon her lovely neck. Carlisle suddenly tensed and backed away.

"Go home, Esme…I'll be coming home late..." he spoke firmly and his gaze avoided looking at her. Esme was really confused. She had never seen him act this way before. She didn't know why he didn't want to taste her blood or make love to her. What was wrong with her? Did she smell bad?

Esme just sighed and gave a loving smile, "I shall wait for you at home, my love…" Satisfied with his shock reaction, she left walking down the hall allowing her bangs to cover her sadden eyes. Sadness captured her and she whispered to herself, "All I wanted you to do was love me….Like you did then…"

* * *

French glass doors were wide open allowing the cool night air to breeze into the master bedroom. The full moon glowed brightly outside giving the room some light. Esme hummed to the tune downstairs hearing the piano being played. It was her favorite melody and she was glad Edward was downstairs playing it. It was almost midnight and she knew the rest of everybody was out. She wore a silk blue nightgown that came off the shoulders and clung to her slender form. Her long hair was down as usual and she started moving the covers getting ready to lie down. 

Edward knocked twice and entered the room. Esme lifted her head and gave a gentle smile.

"I heard the melody… Thank you for playing it," She whispered standing straight since she was leaning down to fold the covers back. Edward dug his hands in his pocket jeans and just nodded quietly.

"You seemed down, so I decided to play it. I'll be back late in the day; I'm going to watch Bella sleep…" Edward turned to leave, but stopped when Esme spoke.

"Be careful…"

"Of course. I love her…" With that said, he left the room leaving Esme alone in the house once again. Esme sighed and thought of a plan to get Carlisle to come to her. She started lighting beautiful scented candles in the room and close to the bed on the nightstands. She was going to try and seduce him and she really hoped it would work.

Once finished, Esme thought back to the last time they had made love to one another. Everything was so happy and grand. It was the first day they moved to Forks.

_Esme ran up the stairs squealing with laughter and struggled out of Carlisle's arms as he pulled her away from the stairs holding her close not letting go. Esme set her hands on his that were wrapped around her waist and stuck her tongue out at him. Carlisle simply raised an eyebrow and smirked._

"_Don't stick out that tongue unless you plan on using it…"_

_Esme glared playfully and pushed him away running back up the steps. She was glad that the teenagers weren't around. She ran down the narrow hallway panting almost out of breath. She gasped feeling herself picked up and she pounded on Carlisle's back laughing._

"_Stop! You cheater! You can't use your speed. I told you!" Giggled Esme. Carlisle simply shrugged and opened their bedroom door. Closing it and locking it, he quietly set Esme down tenderly and stared into her eyes._

"_I don't regret making you what you are….I hope you don't either..." He whispered with his hands holding her rosy cheeks warmly. Esme just smiled and shakes her head whispering back her answer._

"_No… I'm glad you did."_

_Carlisle leaned down slowly and kissed his love warmly and holding her in his arms tenderly as if she was fragile she might break. Esme sighed deeply running her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck. They continued to kiss until they deepened it. Esme relaxed pulling her lips away and lifting his shirt so he would take it off. Carlisle lifted his arms allowing his shirt to be taken off. He tossed it to the side and continued to kiss his wife lovingly. Esme was settled down upon the bed while he hovered over her. His hands roamed up her slender legs and to her thighs..._

A door slammed downstairs and Esme jumped slightly. She knew her husband was home. She went under the covers and acted as if she was asleep, but something in his scent was different and she didn't know what.

Esme sat up and turned her gaze over to the door that opened slowly. Carlisle didn't seem to notice his wife awake and just closed the door setting down his suitcase and taking off his white medical coat and setting it aside. His eyes seemed tired, but he snapped out of it as he noticed candles all around and the room smelling so sweet.

"My love?" Esme whispered standing up slowly and walking over to him. Carlisle sucked in a breath seeing how beautiful his wife was under the glow of the candles. His orbs lingered on her body and rested upon her young face.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out…It's you and me tonight."

_Oh God,_ Carlisle thought…

* * *

Sorry if it seems short. I hope to make the next one longer and yes it will be a Lemon. If you enjoyed this first chapter and don't want to read the lemon, just wait for chapter three to come. Also if you love this story and want to see the lemon, please check in the mature section. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I might do a chapter on Edward and Bella. I'm not sure so bare with me. 

Review Review!


End file.
